


Compulsion

by Zekestannie47



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Obsessive Eren Yeager, Post-Time Skip, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, post time skip Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekestannie47/pseuds/Zekestannie47
Summary: Seemingly harmless and bound to be still and complacent. Regardless of choice you end up in the same place he is.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

I have an affinity for many things, the texture of the ivory buttons forming under my fingers. Fastening a clean white nursing uniform while gazing at the crystalline mirror in front of me. Breathing in a cool, Marley spring morning. But most importantly, peering through his singular cloudy grey eye.

No song sounds better than the creak of his wooden crutch to assist his only working leg. Or the rattle of curtain rings letting in bright white light and earning a groan of “Morning.” Said from  
him. 

Unlike any of the other patients longing for there abode, the rehabilitation center he calls home. Though I call him a caged bird. Of course there’s reason he must stay, but he didn’t seem to abhor his weakened state as much as other patients do. 

I’ll give him credit where credit is due. He’s a talent at creating talk with me, he’s either comedic or so profound in his words. With him I either chuckle or ponder on reaction to his words. Again, I’ll give him that.

If it were in my power, I’d call him the worlds most intelligent man. But like his eye and leg, his memory is gone. 

“Mr. Kruger, just Mr. Kruger.” 

For its the only name he knows. Meeting him was like speaking to a blank canvas, but the color of his character began to show. The more I seem to be with him.


	2. Chapter 2

“So I see you’re too busy to endorse my comments, huh L/N?”  
A coarse voice chuckled. 

Hearing Mr. Kruger’s needy calls exercised your ears but you yourself never got tired.

“I’m almost ready, give me a minute!”  
You responded with a smirk in his direction.  
“Well I can’t feed myself!” He joked again, and after that you switched an empty silver tray for a food filled one. You knew he smiled when he heard the sound of silverware clink synonymously with your foot steps on the wooden boards of the floor.

But his smile twisted into a frown when he found the same silver tray on his lap.

“And now you won’t even walk with me to the cafeteria? Your just begging to get away from me aren’t you!” 

You rolled your eyes and copied that same satirical smile painted on his face. 

“Iv told you before Mr. Kruger, the noises of the construction for the play stage being built might be bothersome for the other patients, besides you and that one good leg of yours doesn’t look like it even wants to go anywhere.” 

“I guess you’re right L/N. I’m sure you of all people know best right?” 

Before he purposefully dropped his fork on the floor and smiled at you waiting for you to pick it back up. You played along with his game and threw the dust collecting silverware back on his lap with a loud clank.

“And now your trying to poison me! What such terrible disrespect to a veteran! I’ll report you to the Marley Government and have you-“

“Have me what!” You yelled. “Have them batter me up just like you were on the field?! I don’t intend on playing twin with you Mr. Kruger!”

A pause of silence.  
And then a play of erupted laughter.

The hight of both of your joys were seemingly louder than the construction outside. You had to break it up by forcing a “Shh” out of your mouth but it was no use, the two of you kept adding to the pile and were brought to near tears. 

Soon enough it died down and the silence was broken by Mr. Kruger again.

“Anyways L/N, when does this “Play” start?

You took a second to think.

“Well it’s not much of a play rather a festival, either way it begins in two days. I’m surprised your little blonde paperboy didn’t tell you all of this.”

“Blonde paperboy?” He questioned. “Oh you must mean Falco, a cadet for the Warriors couldn’t you tell by his yellow band?

“Oh right, I guess he is.” 

“Again I’m quite surprised you didn’t know, that festival has been the only thing to come out of your mouth for days now. What is it with you?”

He let out a sign and looked at you.

“I’m just... anticipating. That’s all.”

You looked back at him and replied with a nod. You began to look through the window beside his bed and glared at the sunset. 

“Well I hoped you enjoyed the food Mr. Kruger, but I think it’s time for bed.”

You scooped up the half eaten tray of food from off his lap and loaded it onto a cart in the hallway. Then you muted the orange gold light of the window by moving the curtains and darkening the room.

Tucking his stringy brunette hair behind his right ear. And letting out a gentle “Good night.” Before pacing away out of the room you found his icy cold hand gripping yours. And you could feel his cloudy eyes pierce through you. And after the complete darkness and silence,

“Stay.”


	3. Chapter 3

You awoke yourself on the creaky wooden chair that had substituted your bed for the night. Under the blur of tiredness, your eyes fixated on the ceiling vent. Wincing in pain as you turned your sore neck to the left. 

Meeting a single silvery eye that cut through you like a knife. He sat there.

You paid no mind to his unsettling gesture, you instead looked back at him. And after the small staring contest you got up and went to work.

You waisted no time peeling the heavy curtains back and revealing the early morning. Like cause and effect you heard Mr. Kruger’s groans of tiredness fill the room. And you smiled upon it.

You found him squirm under the white sheets trying to make his way out of bed, you soon grabbed his crutch and rushed to his aid. 

He knelt under and beside you with an arm over your upper back. Although you may have lifted him onto the floor, but his cold eyes lay stationary on your face. Beaming through the thick strands of his dark hair. Feeling as if it peered through every part of your being. Again, no mind was paid.

As soon as he was finally up, a calloused hand met yours once again.

“F/N, can you take me outside?”

“Please?”

You turned back and looked at him surprised, eyes wide. Never had the sound of his voice saying your fist name crossed your ear. 

The same monotone, tired sound seemed to echo throughout the room. You turned to meet his eyes again, this time colored with desperation. You felt as if you were obligated to do it, so you obliged with;

“I suppose, just for a little bit. Patients aren’t able be outside right now. You know that, right?”

“Of course, it’ll be short. I just have to have someone run some... errands.”

Nodding and sighing in agreement, you helped him put on his coat and shortly berated him for having his armband on the wrong arm again. Joking that “Marley officers are going to have their fun with you if you stepped out looking like that.”

Now carrying the tall man out the door and into a near empty hallway. Opening up a final door to a new environment and breathing in fresher air. Before you knew it he was already trying to make his way over the bench. 

You helped him there and soon after he was seated, standing behind him you watched the sunlight and sounds of construction swim through the land. The quiet was nice. 

A sense of mutual understanding and bond wove between you. It always did, and moments where no words or looking was needed is when it was at its proudest. You were caught in a peaceful daze that seemed for forever. 

Until...

The sound of shoes against hard concrete running towards the opening of the yard caught your attention. The boy being so fast that he left nothing but a blonde blur, determined to reach his destination.

And when he got there, next to Kruger. You took several steps back. Letting them converse in privacy. The boy exchanged a yellow tinted piece of paper. Trying not to look obvious you concentrated on it revealing symbols and letters not like your own, and up until now it didn’t seem like it was his own either. 

Your mind raced with another thought, “How did the boy get ahold of such a letter?”. You debated with yourself, should you report this? Or should you stay quiet? You remembered him talking about how he sent letters to his family, perhaps it was just family means? 

You made no decision, for your name was called by Mr.Kruger again. The boy was long gone and the two of you were left alone. He crumbled the same mysterious paper and placed it in his pocket. His head hung higher and turned upward being sure to have his eyes meet yours. Your attention snapped back at him when he uttered words that filled you with uncertainty.

“Tomorrow F/N, can I take you somewhere?”


End file.
